


Yearning

by Mochiette



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Iruka/Midori is outsided, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochiette/pseuds/Mochiette
Summary: According to Shiromi Torayoshi, Asu is getting a negative feeling that someone's about to get in the way of a relationship...





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yandere Simulator

Midori Gurin was this dumb happy girl that irritated everyone with her foolish questions and play video games on her smartphone without a care in the world. Midori was so addicted to her smartphone that she wasn't aware that someone was stalking her. 

Iruka Dorufino was a quiet boy, only interested in the gym, track field, and the pool. And he knew that Hojiro and Midori were a couple in secret so why would he follow Midori around at times with a lovestruck expression?

Shiromi Torayoshi knew what was going on here. 

Iruka has developed a romantic attraction towards Midori despite his close friend's feelings towards her. It was as if Iruka didn't care about Hojiro and Midori being a couple. He wanted to get close to Midori and tell her that he loved her much more than Hojiro does. 

Shiromi smirked as she recorded Iruka's confession to Asu who had given him an anxious gaze. The leader of the Sports club warned Iruka that he's crossing a boundary that could end his friendship with Hojiro. But, Iruka couldn't help how he was feeling. 

There was something about Midori that would make Iruka's heart throbbed and made him feel attached to her. Shiromi noticed a rare expression of jealousy from Iruka when the latter would see Hojiro kissing the girl that he has fallen in love with. 

_'Poor silly fool,'_ Shiromi thought, watching the three students from the shadows. _'It's too bad that he developed feelings for Gurin too late.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I ship a onesided pairing. Short as heck I know.


End file.
